Lines of Old, Paths of New
by Judillia
Summary: PV This is my first PanVeggie fic. Umm... Pan is having dreams of another world, where the Saiyans still rule. She needs her Prince to pronounce which wolrd is real when she forgets.
1. War Room

I hope you like my story; it will be a Pan\Vegeta story. Eventually. Well have fun. And please review. Um. I don't think I own DBZ. Hehehehe ( `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
Pan leans over to clean the panels in the war room. Sometimes she would wish there was another way of life of her. But at last when it came to it, there wasn't. In the end She would still be a servant. She was not lucky enough to be sent away like her grandfather or her father. She had to face reality she was a servant to the Royal family. And it could be worse. She at least had shelter, she had clothes, and she was fed.  
  
She pulls out a cleaner cloth to polish. She is very careful not to press any of the buttons; she cringes when thinking about the punishment she would go through if she causes anything to go off.  
  
She looks over to guard standing at the door way, he is her uncle, yet he treats her as if she is so far below her he would rot if he so much as greeted her. But that is how things went in this world. This is Saiyan rule. And this is her life. `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
Vegeta looks at his father and sighs.  
  
"I told you, you need to find a mate." His father tells him. Like he has told him since he turned twenty, and after ten years he still did not give a damned about settling down with one whore.  
  
"I'll think about it." He tells his father not wanting to argue. He looks around his bedroom and ends up sitting on his bed for lack of a better place. "Did you come here just for that or is there another purpose you had in mind by being here?"  
  
"Maybe I came to see my son." King Vegeta grinds out to his son.  
  
"Bull shit." Vegeta says as he lies back on his bed.  
  
"Very well, you will lead the next invasion."  
  
Vegeta jumps and stares at his father. "You're finally going to give me a chance? Are you fucking dieing?"  
  
"You are one of the strongest warriors and you deserve a chance." King Vegeta says to his son.  
  
Vegeta forms an energy ball and sends it flying through King Vegeta's chest. As he looks down at his chest, he begins to melt into another form. You see a flash of blue body wearing Saiyan armor before it disappears in a pile of goo.  
  
"Nappa!" Vegeta yells. "Get in here and clean up this crap."  
  
Nappa runs in to do what Vegeta has commanded. "What happened here, My Prince?"  
  
"Some bastard trying to be my father." Vegeta says as he passes by Nappa. -If I have to act like a excited teen ever again I swear I will kill before finding the truth.-  
  
He just walks out of his room when he hears the alarm go off. It is calling all first-class Saiyans to the war room. He picks up his speed as he hurries to the room. There are just a few warriors starting to get there as he arrives. He looks around to see those who have arrived; he spots a servant shaking in a corner. He turns his head to his father and calls out. "Is there any reason we have a servant in the war room?!"  
  
"She was on cleaning duty when the alarm went off." A young Saiyan calls out. He turns to the "boy" and glares, "Did I ask you?" He screams on the top of his lungs. All movement stops, no one dares to breathe. The tension builds as Vegeta walks to the offending officer. "What is your name?" Vegeta spits as he lifts him by his throat.  
  
"Thereis." He manages to stagger. "I was placed as viewer duty as punishment."  
  
Pan watches in horror as her uncle is thrown across the room. He is protecting her. He had never before even looked at her, now he is acting like her hero! She doesn't understand the insanity.  
  
As the Saiyan Prince looks towards her she nearly faints. He has an angry scowl that marks his handsome face. He walks towards her.  
  
"What is your name?" He asks her.  
  
Pan! Pan! She screams to herself.  
  
"Ellaena," she says. `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Pan awakes with a start. She had the dream again. It came so often now.  
  
She swings her legs over her bed and goes to her dresser to choose her clothes. She chooses a pair of Dickies and a black tank top. Grabbing her bandanna and tying it over her medium length hair, she hurries over to her friend's house, Bra. 


	2. Hit

Hi! Okay, I don't own DBZ. I am Scottish. I don't think a Scot owns DBZ. `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
Pan didn't know how she was going to talk to Bra about this. She couldn't just walk to her friend and say, -Um . . . I'm having dreams about your father. But don't worry, it's just about him killing people.-  
  
She took in her surroundings as if it was the first time she had seen them. As if it's the last time she is going to see them. She looks towards Capsule Corp. and towards her only acceptance. She looks at the building as if she forgot what it looked like. The sun beams off the dome shaped roof as the curtains in the windows beam with happiness. She looks to her right and she sees the gravity room. The accompanying bangs and booms assure her that Vegeta is working towards his unaccomplishable goal of one day being able to defeat Goku.  
  
She walks closer to take a peek at how he is doing. She looks in and sees the same man that was in her dream. His hair stands straight and pitch black, it moves slightly as he moves around. To her he looks like a god. Long ago she had learned to control her emotions when around him. She knew it was because she is Saiyan-that is why she had the reaction to Vegeta. She could feel herself melting there. Unfortunately she had the same reaction to Trunks.  
  
As she walks away she sighs. Luckily Bra goes through the same thing. It was rather amusing to see her best friend throw herself on her father, then getting confused when Goten walks in not knowing which Saiyan to jump. She smiles her first smile for the day as she remembers the shade of red her father was when Bra finally got off him.  
  
She walks in to see that the childhood idol is sitting in the kitchen eating.  
  
"Hi, Trunks," she says as she passes him.  
  
He holds his arm out to stop her, which causes her to jump from the movement, "Don't I get a hug?" He asks.  
  
She sees his shining blue eyes and can't help but smile. She wraps her arms around him and quickly lets go. She steps back and asks, "You think I forget you?"  
  
He smiles as an answer. She walks out and walks to Bra's room. As she is about to knock she stops because she hears a voice-she listens and recognizes it as Goten. She blushes knowing very well what is going on in there. Trying to get away she steps back and hits a hard wall of flesh. She jumps and turns to see that it's Vegeta.  
  
She gets that familiar warm feeling as her eyes start to close, she falls.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
"Ellaena!" She hears from someone who seems far off, to far to care about. -Go back to sleep- she tells herself. She was having such a nice dream. She had a family and friends. Ellaena feels a slap on her face. The shock has her jumping out of her bed, and almost immediately she regrets it. Her head pounds as if someone had hit it. She raises her hand to her head to steady it. She feels something warm and soft creep down her hand. She lowers her hand, not really wanting to look knowing beforehand what the mysterious substance will be. As she looks down she sees the bright red that could only be her blood looking back at her.  
  
She looks over to see her roommate Lialac looking back at her. Lialac's pink hair bobs as she walks to help her injured friend. "Sit down before you fall and hurt your self!" Lialac exclaims.  
  
"What happened?" Ellaena asks confused.  
  
"You did something to anger the Prince." Lialac replies even though it is obvious she does not wish to speak about it.  
  
That does not stop Ellaena, "What did I do?" Lialac is now placing a healing cream on Ellaena's head.  
  
Lialac hesitates before she says, "You fainted."  
  
"I what!" Elleana cries, "If I fainted how did I get hit on the head?"  
  
Lialac looks scared to answer. She shakes her head and tries to leave the room, but is stopped by a now furious Elleana. She has a hold of Lialac's shoulder as she turns her around to face her. "What happened to me?" She says between her teeth.  
  
"The. . . Prince. . . He hit you after you fell. . . I don't know anymore, I wasn't there!" Lialac didn't know where Ellaena's anger came from. She was never like this before.  
  
"He hit me?" She says in a whisper that is barely audible. -Vegeta? He hit me?. . . Vegeta?- Her head starts to pound and she lays down. She doesn't even notice that Lialac leaves. She closes her eyes not wanting to be here. -Vegeta. . . -  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
Pan opens her eyes and just for a second she looks for Lialac. Her mind clicks to where it is supposed to be when she sees Vegeta standing above her. -Oh my god!- She thinks to herself, -She fainted-  
  
She looks at Vegeta and moans. "Are you sick?" Vegeta asks trying to sound as if he doesn't care.  
  
"Wow, you care!" Pan says just to make fun of Vegeta. As she stands she can hear him grumbling about weak women and how they are always fainting. "I'm not weak!" She mutters under her breath knowing he can hear her. "And I didn't faint." She says a bit louder.  
  
"Really brat? Then what do you call it?" He says as he comes to stand in front her.  
  
"I. . . Fell?" She answers.  
  
He smirks as he notices she is stuck. "I guess you need water or something." He tells her.  
  
"I can get it myself." She says walking to the nearest sink, which happens to be in a bathroom. Pan turns around and sees that Vegeta is following her, "What?" She cries.  
  
Vegeta smiles inside as he notices just how bad he is annoying her. "Making sure that if you faint again someone is here to prevent you for receiving brain damage."  
  
Pan growls as she throws the cup she is currently holding at the pleased Saiyan. He catches it but that doesn't stop the water from splashing all over him. Pan covers her mouth to prevent a giggle from escaping. Vegeta just walks over and pours more water in the glass. Pan gets an idea as to where his train of thought is going and she takes off as fast as she can. She makes it to the door to the guest room when she stops and looks up to see Vegeta standing in front of her. He pours the glass of water over her head, dropping the glass on the floor as he folds his arms across his chest and views his handy work.  
  
-She is beautiful.- He thinks to himself. Ever since she hit puberty he noticed her. He knows a Saiyan's attraction to one another is strong. And he knows since she is the only present female Saiyan, he is drawn to her. But now as he looks at her, he knows that there is just a little more. He is growing weak. He was scared when she fainted. He has only seen two women faint in his life. One was Kakkorot's wife when she found out her husband died . . . again, and when Bulma was . . .  
  
"You're not pregnant, are you?" He asks; he grabs her wrist making her look at him.  
  
Pan nearly faints again then she starts to choke . . .On air. She is looking at Vegeta as if he was missing his head. "No! Why in the name of . . . Anything would you think . . ."  
  
"You fainted." He states simply.  
  
Pan starts to laugh until she sees his eyes. His dark eyes are looking at her as if she didn't stop laughing he was going to throttle her. She just starts again.  
  
-I am going to stop her laughter- He thinks. Still holding one wrist he wraps an arm around her.  
  
She stops laughing the moment his lips touch hers. Her entire body shakes as his hand let go of her wrist and traveled down her arm. When he found the nape of her neck, he deepened the kiss, willing her to open her mouth to him. She does as she wraps her arms around his strong neck, pressing her self closer to him. She never felt like this, her whole body heats up causing her to moan when he slides one of his hands under the back of her black tank top to feel her skin.  
  
He hears her moan and forces himself to pull away from her. He looks down at her and sees passion in her bright innocent eyes. -I put it there- He thinks to himself.  
  
He detangles himself from her and holds her at arm length from him. "You need to go home," He tells her.  
  
She looks confused for a second then as what had happened dawns on her she turn and runs out to go home.  
  
Vegeta watches her as she runs away. He has not had a woman since Bulma told him she needed his love. He sighs for he knew he could not give it to Bulma. And he was not sure he could give it to Pan.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
Okay, that's it for ch.2 hope you liked it! If you read this you are the best! Love ya! Judillia 


	3. Leave Me to My End

Sorry I took so long on this chapter, but it was hard to write. I keep getting stuck on parts, having to take a break and start over. On top if that I have school starting up . . . Oh well hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Oh, and Goog room = Bathroom.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
As Pan gets to her room she closes her eyes. She lays like such for what seems like eternity. She knows the reason for her sleep problem, but she just isn't ready to face it.  
  
Her eyes start to drop and her body turns to mush as she falls in to sleep.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
Ellaena wakes up in complete darkness. Her mind doesn't want to seem to work for a minute. Her mind starts to clear as she stands up. She knew her friend would be asleep. As she feels her way around the room she switches her light on to the light setting. When she is able to see her surroundings she makes her way to the Goog Room. She turns on the water and splashes her face with the cool water. The moment the water touches her face she sighs. She starts to put water on her head, but stops the moment the water touches her yet unhealed wound near her temple. She calms her breathing and reaches for a brush, after a few minutes of pain she finally finishes her hair.  
  
She looks at herself in the mirror she sees large brown eyes looking back at her. -Too large- she thinks to herself. Her deep black hair framed a round face. She wished she looked more like Bra . . .  
  
-Bra?- She thinks. For a second a flash of a young woman with green\blue hair and beautiful eyes flash before her. But as quick as it came it was gone. As she dresses in her servant attire of a black skirt and blue top, she leaves the room to set out to do the late night shift, since she missed her normal one because she slept.  
  
As she makes her way to the head desk she checks out her equipment she checks to see where she is positioned. She has to check again after reading it for the first time. She is placed on to garden duty. -Why?- She thinks to herself. She had been trying to get garden for nearly her whole life. Why is it after she angers the Prince she gets a reward?  
  
She walks to the garden outside the main building and takes in the amazing beauty of the sight that as been laid before her. She walks over to a patch of Grendemigles and starts to remove the dead blossoms. The sun rises unnoticed to her as she moves on to the other pressing chores there is to be done in the garden.  
  
As she sits working she neither sees the man who is watching her, or a man who had been watching her, one with a good purpose, the other without.  
  
The beauty of the blossoms has her attention. She knows she will never see something so beautiful in her life. The black petals make a five- point star that is set against an orange leaf. Something flashes in her mind. Much like what had had happen in the G.R. early that night, only this time it is not as clear. She is not able to concentrate on one image and soon all are lost to her.  
  
Ellaena is shaken as she stands up to get the cramp out of her leg that had seemed to grow while working.  
  
"I never knew gardeners keep such weird hours," a voice behind her calls.  
  
Ellaena stands slowly not really wanting to find the identity of the mysterious person behind her. She turns and sees none other then her uncle there.  
  
"I am sorry but I must be going," she says in a rush to escape his eyes. Eyes that she knew so well, they were the eyes that looked back at her everyday she looked in a mirror.  
  
"I do care," he says to the fleeing Ellaena.  
  
She really doesn't want to face the life that had been placed before her. She feels as if her whole existence had been nothing but a game, a game of some outside person. She can remember things that don't really exist. And to add on to all that she was feeling as if she had been gifted to be given a certain type of slave work.  
  
She runs out to the ledge of the Look Out. No one stops her; no one would care even if they knew what she was about to do to herself. She would end this life once and for all.  
  
The Look Out had been designed to look like a simple balcony with pillars done in amazing designs that played with the Saiyan mind and showed the rich Saiyan history. It showed the history well. Death and destruction was around every angle. Weapons were hidden in the beautiful carvings; detectors were placed in special angles to warn of enemy attack.  
  
But Ellaena did not care for the weapons or the advanced technology, what she cared about was the fact that it sat on a steep cliff. Jagged rocks formed formations at the bottom of the cliff; Ellaena could see herself lying on those rocks, in peace . . . In total detachment.  
  
She steps on the top ledge and looks down at the end, at her end. She takes a deep breath and gives all her energy to the planet. She would not want her subconscious to save her when she did not want to be saved.  
  
She looks down ready to fall when she feels a hand on her hip. She hears a voice as she falls, -Not the right way- She thinks to herself.  
  
"If you are so set on ending your life, allow me to enjoy you and your suffering before you leave this nice little body."  
  
Even as she is falling she wants to fight, only she has no energy she feels her head hit the ledge and everything goes dark.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
Pan wakes with a start. She can feel tears coming down her eyes. She looks at her hands as if she expects them not to be there. She had felt everything, she was there. She looks around her room, her room. She is Pan, she tells herself. She walks over to the window and looks out. It is mid- afternoon which meant Pan had been asleep of five or so hours.  
  
-I need to get away- she thinks to herself. -No what I really need is my best friend.-  
  
Pan takes off through her window hoping that her friend is off her uncle already. For if she is not Pan was going to pull her off, no matter what the two of them were doing, or how they were doing it.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
Well, I really do hope you all liked it. And that you that had reviewed, it was so nice to know that ya'll like my story. Oh and Midnite, thanks for telling me "my story kicks ass" everyday, when I had doubts.  
  
(Everyone one but midnite and moonraven have no idea what this is about so just don't worry about it... Unless you want too...) So since no one is on the boards here is what would been happening:  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`---------`````----````----```---```---```----```---```- ---````-- Judillia looks at her daughter's soul mate, "I don't see why you have to so difficult!"  
  
"I won't give my Kingdom to Roseline." Victoria replies.  
  
Judillia sighs and looks to see that Xeo has once again killed Mendanbar. She just sighs again as she walks away.  
  
Rose has come and declared war on everything in sight, she is at the moment telling a flower to build a temple in her name.  
  
Estete has come and taken Victoria off to do what ever the two of them do alone with each other. Judillia moans over her daughter's idiotic behavior.  
  
Her sister Lialac is going to trees saying "Tree, tree," she stops though, "You are not a tree, you are an evil being." The completely dumb fairy cries. She starts to whack the tree in order to defeat it.  
  
Her other sister Liatha has lined up a group of men to be her next king. "Whore!" Judillia yells at her sister.  
  
"Evil undead vampire!" She yells back.  
  
"Daughter of a whore!" Judillia yells as she moves on.  
  
At last she come across Ella who is crying because her Husband, Xeo, is still in love with her twin sister's, Roseline, daughter  
  
. `=`=`=`==`=`=`=`=`=`==`=`=`=`=`=`= 


	4. Tied Up

Hey!!! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but you have no idea the type of year I've been having. Okay here's a note, I changed the tenses to make it easier for me and a few other people, just so you know it's not a grammar mistake. (Which I seem to draw to me anyways.)  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Pan really didn't understand her need to talk to Bra. In fact, she had grown away from her in the last couple of years. They are 'still friends', but on the inside it is as if they have nothing in common. It had been this way since Pan was twelve.   
  
Thoughts where running through her head at an amazing rate, and at an almost distracting rate.   
  
She cleared her mind as she picks up speed to rush to Bra's house.   
  
-You need to talk to her because she's your only friend.- her mind told her.   
  
-She is not- Pan cried in her mind.   
  
-She's the only one not related to you.-   
  
The fact that it was true is what made Pan stop. She had no one, not really. She had people that loved her, or even just cares for her, but who could she talk to?   
  
When she had started her period, Master Roshi gave her the speech about the growing up. And before that it was Piccolo that gave her the talk about the birds and the Bees. A Namek! A Namek talked to her about sex.   
  
Not to say that her parents weren't there for her. It was just easier not to talk to them. She knew that they loved her, it was just that she didn't understand them. In fact she didn't understand anything that came out of her dad's mouth.   
  
Pan found herself at Capsule Corp.'s front yard. And she still didn't know who to talk to.  
  
But she had already faced the fact that this was her life. There was nothing that she could do to change that now. It was her that had separated herself from the rest of the Z team. She had made almost no friends at school. Okay, she made a number of friends, but none of them can help her with her current problem.  
  
Landing in Capsule Corp. she really wondered what she was doing here. What was she ever doing here? Because Bra is the only friend in her family's tight circle, thus she became Pan's best friend.  
  
Bra and Pan had been the greatest of friends for as long as Pan could remember. That was until Bra sleep with her uncle at the age of fifteen. That had hurt Pan, mostly because Bra had Pan promise to stay away from Trunks.  
  
Maybe her true problem was that she had everyone, everyone's love and trust, and she never had to work for it.  
  
She walked to the house in front of her; she was no longer panicking like before, and now talking to Bra didn't hold the same appeal as before. She walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water to clam her senses. These dreams where really putting pressure on her that she wasn't sure she can handle. Pan can handle a lot but being another person in another time was a little too much.  
  
And yet she feared telling anyone of her problem to anyone. The thought of anyone thinking her insane was just too much for her to deal with. Walking around the house that she spent along time in she stopped at the room that had been hers for as long she could remember. The room reflected her personality. In fact the part of her she let very few see. Her room was a verity of different shades of purple, form burgundy to lilac and everywhere in between. Laying down on her plaid blanket under her eggplant canopy her eyes dropped and she feel asleep.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Ellaena woke up with a start and moved over to pull a blanket over her cold body, but she found herself unable to move. Bonds where holding her in place and she couldn't move. Her ankles and wrists where tied and the more she moved the tighter the bonds grew. Fear washed over her. Was she in oblivion? She looked around the room and noticed that she was in a caged room. Everything down to the sheets she was laying on was black. She felt a breeze and that is when she noticed that she was completely striped of all her clothes.  
  
"So I see that you have awaken..." A low voice said as the sound of a shutting sounded.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
That's all for now, Sorry so short the net one will be much longer. This one was mostly about Pan and her relationships with the other Z team members. 


	5. My Room

This is a short one too, but I think you might like it... Is Veggi mean enough in here? hehehhe  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
Ellaena looked at the man who walked into the cage. Her fear grew as she looked at the most fear man on the planet. Vegita smiled a cruel and heartless smile. A smile that showed the inside of his heart, that there was nothing there but a black hole created by greed and power.  
  
-So power really does corrupt- a voice said in her head.  
  
-I wouldn't be the one to know- She replied. Ellaena should have thought it old to be holding a conversation with herself in her mind but to her it seem to be the most natural thing. Not one to question, for it had been drilled into her brain for as long as she has been alive one this planet.  
  
-On this planet?- the thought flowed throw her head showing no sign of stopping.  
  
"My lord," Ellaena said to her prince for there was nothing else that she could utter. Her fear made her voice crack and her pain made it coarse.  
  
"Oh, don't fear me, yet." He said as he steeped up to her. Looking down at her like a piece of product he was inspecting for distribution, "You are much too weak to play my game. I will give you time to heal before I take full advantage of my new toy." He leaned close to her, his breath close to her ear, "Do you like you new room? It's my favorite. Unfortunately, its last occupant was unsuited for its design."  
  
She didn't answer to was too afraid, too afraid that he would tell her what he meant by his last statement.  
  
"I'll leave you alone now. Food will be brought and a sleep aid." He said as he pulled away from her, he ran a hand down her hair and turned to walk away, "Do rest up, for I hope you recover soon." And he walked out the door.  
  
It was not long before a servant, not to different from herself came in with a tray. She could not say for sure what was on it but her best guess was that it was the food Vegita had spoken about.  
  
The servant set the tray down and turned to Ellaena. "There's some bread and broth for ya. I can't untie ya, but I'll feed ya nice and easy."  
  
Ellaena thought that the best way out of this situation as just to starve herself, after all Vegita would have no use for her if she was too weak. So when the servant served her she refused to eat.  
  
The servant sighed and set the food down, "Now listen to me, the sooner ya eat this up, the sooner I can get ya to sleep. And in ya sleep ya can be out of this here world."  
  
So Ellaena ate, for she would rather sleep than look at this room any longer. And when she felt that she could not eat anymore the servant came with the pakitik to inject it in to her arm. As the servant found the vain and pushed the liquid into her arm.  
  
"Now isn't that better?" The servant said as Ellaena loses focus, "Ya'll be in ya'r own little world, happy and all, away form here."  
  
-You have no idea- Ellaena wanted to say.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
I'm ending this here, I don't know why, but I am. Thanks for reading, and I'll have another chappy up soon... Loves ya all...Judillia 


	6. Do you dream?

Goddess I have been busy. But I have forgotten about you guys. You where just unfortunately put on the back burner for a little while, sorry.  
  
................................  
  
Pan woke up, and yet she didn't open her eyes. She laid there reflecting. The dreams where so real, too real for just any dream, she forced herself to reflect on her life. And yet it provided no answers, only more questions. Is it possible for one person to live a life as happy as hers has been? Sure there have been problems in her life, but never the less she had been surrounded by people that loved her all her life. There had been people to protect her around every turn and no one ever rejected her.  
  
Now Pan had a problem for she didn't want to go back to sleep but she didn't wish to wake up either.  
  
"Pan?" a voice in the hallway called.  
  
"Yes? I'm in here."  
  
Goten stuck his head in to her room. "Oh, you were asleep, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"No, its fine I was just laying down, not really sleeping."  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you needed help on any of your homework? You seem a little stressed out lately."  
  
-He's sweet no matter what reality is real- "No thank you, Uncle" She said to him.  
  
"Okay, I'll be down stairs if you need me. Vegita's in the GR so I probably don't want to go in there."  
  
"Ummm... Uncle Goten? I do have a question... Do you dream?"  
  
He cocked his head to one side, he looked strangely like Goku like that and it made pan blink. "Sure, but it's always about... well... um...."  
  
"Oh ... It's okay. I was just wondering."  
  
Pan was waking to the kitchen, when a hand came out a grabbed her it was not long before she was face with Vegita. Her heart skipped a beat and she had to tell herself that this was not the Vegita from her dreams.  
  
"Vegita?" 


	7. a Voice

"What did you expect? From you uncle?"

"I don't know what you mean." Pan stuttered.

"You were asking about dreams, so… what is it you need to know?" He asked his expression masked.

Pan sighed, "It's not something you would know. But since you being almost stalkerish, astral projection, do you know anything about it?"

"Hump, why would I know anything about that, that's more along the lines of you mother, or Dende." He said gruffly.

"You asked." She said walking off. She didn't want to be around him, yet at the same time she did. Was it wrong to hold something against someone when you only dreamt it? But she couldn't help it, she found herself hating and fearing Vegita.

She stopped at the fridge, and looked inside; with so many Saiyans living in the same house there never seemed to be anything to eat. Making due with a simple sandwich made with the ingredients that no one touched, Swiss cheese and bologna, she walked back to the privacy of her own room.

It really wasn't fair, she thought as she sat on her bed, even crazy people got a break in their dreams, but she, on the other hand, seemed to be going crazy in her dreams. Laying down she tried to think of some other answers to what might be going on with her.

Time travel, no, she would have to leave, she still could be in two places at once, unless one if younger, like the story of Trunk grandpa used to tell her. She smiled remembering. Things could be that bad if she could still smile.

Still, there were her mixed feelings for Vegita, she blushed remembering the kiss; with her going crazy, she really hadn't had the time to think about… that. Yet, if she was afraid of him it wouldn't matter how she felt. She had felt something, though. And she had no problems admitting she had a crush on him, even as a pre-teen, sometimes it even gave her the willies. She had she had pre-pubescent crush on a father and son. Is that normal?

The kiss was something else though; it melted her, made her feel helpless, and safe. It was most likely chemistry, saiyan something or another.

-Unless it was an illusion- a voice said in her head making her jump.

"No!" She said putting her hand to her head, she was not hearing voices. And defiantly not her own voice.


End file.
